powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kinetic Abilities
This is a list of abilities that are controlled by the mind. Kinesis/kinetics, meaning motion. Hence Aerokinesis (Aero = Air) + (Kinesis = Motion) = (Moving Air) List of Powers A: *Acedikinesis...manipulate sloth *Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness of objects *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer *Aggressiokinesis...manipulate anger *Aidoskinesis...manipulate humility *Alcokinesis...manipulate alcohol. *Amokinesis...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire *Anthracokinesis...manipulate coal *Argentokinesis...manipulate silver *Arthrokinesis...manipulate joints *Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy *Astronkinesis...manipulate the remnants of dead stars *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Atomkinesis...manipulate atoms *Audiokinesis...manipulate sound *Aurakinesis...manipulate aura *Aurokinesis...manipulate gold *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn *Avarikinesis...manipulate greed *Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures *Antikinesis...manipulate antimatter *Aurorakinesis...manipulate the aurora B: *Betókinesis...manipulate concrete *Benzinakinesis...manipulate gases *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate bodies *Bio-thermokinesis...manipulate body temperature *Blennokinesis...manipulate filth *Botanokinesis...manipulate plants *Brontekinesis...manipulate thunder C: *Calokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Carbokinesis...manipulate carbon *Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts *Caelestikinesis...manipulate celestial bodies *Caelumkinesis...manipulate the sky *Cerebrumkinesis... Manipulate the brain and its functions *Chemokinesis...manipulate chemical substances *Chromokinesis...manipulate colors *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cibumkinesis...manipulate food *Clauditiskinesis...manipulate locks *Cocoakinesis...manipulate chocolate *Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought *Cognikinesis...manipulate perspectives *Comakinesis...manipulate hair *Combokinesis...manipulate combat *Coronakinesis...manipulate corona energy *Corrokinesis...manipulate the power of corruption *Cosmo-Electrokinesis...manipulate cosmic electrical energy *Cosmo-Hydrokinesis...manipulate cosmic water * Cosmo-Pyrokinesis...manipulate cosmic flames *Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystal *Cthonikinesis...manipulate Nether *Cukinesis...manipulate copper *Cytokinesis...manipulate cells of organisms D: *Datakinesis....manipulate data *Dendrokinesis...manipulate wood *Depictukinesis...manipulate art *Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin *Dimensiokinesis...manipulate dimensions *Dracokinesis...manipulate draconic energy E: *Edaphokinesis ...manipulate terrains *Electrokinesis...manipulate electricity *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism * Eikonokýttarokinesis...manipulate pixels *Ergokinesis...manipulate energy *Essokinesis...manipulate reality *Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether F: *Fauna-Ergokinesis...manipulate fauna energy *Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal *Ferrikinesis...manipulate iron *Figurakinesis...manipulate shape *Filukinesis...manipulate thread *Florakinesis...manipulate flowers *Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy *Flyrokinesis...manipulate force fields *Fragokinesis...manipulate explosions *Frigokinesis...manipulate snow *Fungokinesis...manipulate fungi G: *Genekinesis...manipulate DNA *Geokinesis...manipulate the earth *Geomagnetokinesis...manipulate the geomagnetic field *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Gladiokinesis...manipulate knives *Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar *Gulakinesis...manipulate gluttony *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity H: *Hagio-Ergokinesis... manipulate divine energy *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Hakai-Ergokinesis...manipulate destructive energy *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions *Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *Hyetokinesis...manipulate rain *Hydrokinesis...manipulate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hypnokinesis...manipulate the sleep I: *Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma *Iokinesis ...manipulate ions *Iotakinesis...manipulate charged particles *Inclinkinesis...manipulate body shape *Infernokinesis...manipulate hellfire K: *Kheimokinesis...manipulate Winter *Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy *Koniokinesis.... manipulate dust * Kosmímatakinesis...manipulate jewerly L: *Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose *Leakinesis...manipulate lead *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Lipokinesis...manipulate fat *Logikinesis...manipulate logic *Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy *Lutumkinesis...manipulate clay M: *Marrionetakinesis...manipulate puppets * Materiokinesis...manipulate matter *Mathekinesis...manipulate math *Mégethoskinesis...manipulate size *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Mentokinesis...manipulate the functions of the mind *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Michanismóskinesis...manipulate gears *Mitokinesis...manipulate the life process of mitosis *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...manipulate and generate molds *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic N: *Nanokinesis ...manipulate nanites *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature *Nebukinesis...manipulate nebulae *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Nega-Ergokinesis...manipulate dark energy *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity forces *Negokinesis...manipulate negative mass *Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread *Néokinesis...manipulate neon *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nitikinesis...manipulate bubbles *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Nubikinesis...manipulate clouds *Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. O: *Odikinesis...manipulate hatred *Odynokinesis...manipulate pain *Oleokinesis...manipulate oil *Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate nails *Opinokinesis...manipulate senses *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones *Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen P: *Pacemiakinesis...manipulate peace *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Palletakinesis...manipulate paint *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Palynokinesis...manipulate pollen *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Pathokinesis... manipulate emotions *Patho-Ergokinesis...manipulate emotional energy *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs *Phobikinesis...manipulate fears *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Photo-Umbrakinesis...manipulate both light and darkness *Phutrakinesis...manipulate seeds of plants *Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis...manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves *Picnokinesis...manipulate density *Polemokinesis... manipulate war *Posikinesis...manipulate positive forces *Potentikinesis...manipulate superpowers *Psuchékinesis...manipulate spiritual power *Psycho-Aerokinesis...manipulate psychic air *Psycho-Atmoskinesis...manipulate psychic elements *Psycho-Chlorokinesis...manipulate psychic plant *Psycho-Cryokinesis...manipulate psychic ice *Psycho-Electrokinesis...manipulate psychic lightning *Psycho-Geokinesis...manipulate psychic earth. *Psycho-Magnetokinesis...manipulate psychic magnetism *Psycho-Nephokinesis...manipulate psychic vapor *Psycho-Oleokinesis...manipulate psychic oil *Psycho-Pyrokinesis...manipulate psychic flames *Psycho-Serqekinesis...manipulate psychic acid *Psycho-Sonokinesis...manipulate psychic sound *Psycho-Toxikinesis...manipulate psychic poison *Psycho-Umbrakinesis...manipulate psychic darkness *Psychrokinesis...manipulate cold *Pulsakinesis ...manipulate pulses *Pyrokinesis...manipulate fire Q: *Quiekinesis...manipulate silence *Quintekinesis...manipulate life force *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy *Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity R: *Radiokinesis...manipulate radiation *Rheokinesis...manipulate flow *Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger *Ruscikinesis...manipulate brooms S: *Sancti-Electrokinesis...manipulate holy lightning * Sancti-Hydrokinesis...manipulate holy water *Sancti-Photokinesis...manipulate holy light *Sancti-Pyrokinesis...manipulate holy fire *Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge *Scientikinesis...manipulate the physical laws *Scintillakinesis...manipulate sparks *Seismokinesis...manipulate vibrations *Sentiantkinesis...control sentience *Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid *Somakinesis...manipulate biomass *Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time *Spatiokinesis...manipulate space *Sperokinesis...manipulate hope *Spirokinesis...manipulate breath *Sporakinesis...manipulate spores *Stannokinesis...manipulate tin *Steatokinesis...manipulate fat *Stygiokinesis...manipulate hell *Sunakinesis...manipulate sand *Subatokinesis...manipulate subatomic particles *Symphokinesis... manipulate music *Synokinesis... manipulate zinc *Sýrmakinesis...manipulate wires T: *Tachyonkinesis... manipulate tachyon particles *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates *Telekinesis...move objects with your mind *Telumkinesis...manipulate weapons *Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash *Terrakinesis...manipulate the land *Thalassokinesis...manipulate the ocean *Thanatokinesis...manipulate death force *Thermokinesis...manipulate temperature *Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals *Tribokinesis...manipulate friction *Twilikinesis...manipulate twilight/dusk *Toxikinesis...manipulate poison and toxins *Turokinesis...manipulate cheese *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate smoke U: *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas V: *Variakinesis...manipulate variables *Verekinesis...manipulate Spring *Vehicukinesis...manipulate vehicles * Vínteokinesis...manipulate videos *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitrikinesis....manipulate mirrors *Vita-Mortokinesis...manipulate life and death *Volcano-Agrikinesis...manipulate volcanic fields *Volukinesis...manipulate insects Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists